My Beloved
by The OFFICIAL COYOTE
Summary: Just a romantic story between John and Elizabeth.
1. Coming Home

**Hello all. I just had to make a slight change to Chapter One: John's description. Just thought I'd throw this out there! Thank you so much for your reviews and follows etc. More to come!**

Chapter 1

Elizabeth looked at her husband's chestnut colored hair. She grinned as she said, "Baby why did you cut your hair? It looked fine long." John Shaw ran his fingers through his cut hair. "It sort of bothered me. Why? Did you like it?" He smiled, showing perfect white teeth. His wife tossed her blonde hair and stepped up to her tall husband. He was about six feet tall, while she was only five - foot seven. John's blue eyes shined as the light form the sun splashed on his face. He was a handsome man in his thirties with a strong build. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman in her thirties as well. John was so much in love with his wife that he could not help just admiring his wife's beauty. Sometimes he would show deep affection for his wife. Elizabeth became flustered when her husband did this. She loved him deeply too, but sometimes she felt as if his attention was a little too much. Today was not one of those days. John held her close and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Then she said, "I love your hair cut. But I like better longer." John smiled again and whispered in her ear, "I'll keep that in mind." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at him once he stopped. "What was that?" she asked, touching his face gently. "That" John said, "was a little medicine from the doctor. I know that my kiss is the best medicine for your loneliness." This was true. Even though John didn't have a job, (he was the _richest _man this side of Richmond) he still went on business trips. And they were usually from two to seven days long. Elizabeth smiled at her tall husband. "Thank you John. I do enjoy your kisses and hugs." She leaned on his chest and sighed. "I missed you so much Elizabeth." John said, stroking her long, blond hair. "I don' t think that I could ever live without you." Elizabeth looked up at him and said,"I can't argue with that. I want to grow old with you too. Besides, I do believe I see a little bit of gray in your hair." The woman laughed. John scoffed. "Are you trying to say that I'm beginning to look _old _?" He said, a soft smile playing on his lips. Elizabeth walked over to the love seat and sat down. "John, we _both _know that we will get old." she said with a grin. "Even though _I may _get old, _you _will always be my beautiful, beloved, and _young_ wife." He said seriously. Elizabeth blushed. _Now_ she began to feel as if his affection was too much. Of course, she enjoyed when her husband melted her heart with such words and affection, but for some reason now she began to feel as if it was too much. _Oh why now Elizabeth? She thought to herself. _John saw that his wife began to feel uncomfortable. "I'd better go finish a report in my office." He said, walking away."John wait," his bride began, but John kept walking. John really wasn't going to his office. He was going to his bedroom. He was very exhausted from his trip. As he climbed the steps to the second floor, he thought to himself: _I don't know how to please my wife. I just want to let her know that I love her, but she doesn't seem to like it when I want to please her with my affection._ Then he grew a bit irritated. _Well, if she doesn't want my attention then she won't get any. _Back in the parlor, Elizabeth was crying about what had happened just then. She didn't know why she felt uncomfortable when her husband gave her his attention. _Why am I like this?_ she thought. _I am a horrible wife to my husband! He just tries to show me his love for me when I push him away. He deserves better. I don't think I deserve him. _She slowly began to climb the steps up to her room, sobbing all the while.

* * *

John couldn't stop thinking about his wife. She had been confusing him lately. Every time he tried to be with her, she pushed away. As he tried to push these thoughts away, he hadn't realized how tired he was. His head was throbbing as he thought about the conflicts that had happened. He began to feel hot when he entered the room. John stumbled over his own shoes. Everything was spinning. He made an attempt to reach for a nearby table, but his hand was trembling so violently, his hand slipped on the edge. John fell, hitting his right temple hard against the edge of the table. Thus, he landed roughly on the floor, losing all sense of conciseness.


	2. If she only knew

Chapter 2

When Elizabeth Shaw opened the door to their bedroom, she was greeted with a horrible sight. There, on the floor lay John Shaw covered in blood. "John, my dear can you hear me?" she cried desperately. John didn't even utter a moan as she picked him up and lay him down on the bed. Blood was still flowing from his wound. John's face had turned pale. His temperature had strangely dropped. His body shivered and Elizabeth lay on top of him to keep him warm. She grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against his wound. At that, he slightly opened his blue eyes and moaned. "John, my love are you alright?" she whispered into his ear. "Elizabeth," he moaned weakly. "I love you with all of my heart..." The last word trailed off as he closed his eyes again. The tears in her eyes could hold back no more, and she let them fall as she lay on his chest.

* * *

It had been hours ever since John's eyes opened. Elizabeth had found some relief at the sound of his heartbeat. The tears had made her beautiful eyes swollen. And so, at long last she closed them and fell asleep right on his chest. Now, he opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife lying on his breast. Despite his injury, he reached for her blonde head with a trembling hand and stroked her hair. He felt dizzy, but he didn't care, for his treasure was with him. He sighed and thought, _I wish you know how much I loved you. My heart aches when you push me away. I want you this close to me all the time. My Beloved, I would die for you. _John was still weak so he closed his eyes again and slept for a long time. Liz had felt a hand stroke her hair. She looked up and saw John still asleep. (she did not see or hear him when he _did_ open his eyes) Then she felt his hand on her hair. Liz looked at him for a long while. She grew tired again, and thus, she fell back asleep.


	3. Kisses

Chapter 3

Two weeks after John's relapse, Elizabeth made sure he was comfortable. She would comfort him and give him all the love he wanted from her. However, the fever was always there, taunting to make him worse any time . Day after day, a wet rag was placed on his forehead. John's eyes remained closed for another week and it wasn't until Monday morning that he finally open his eyes. The fever was still there however. Elizabeth was relived to see that he was awake. He groaned. His face was flushed, and he was so altered. He was sad-eyed too. "Elizabeth"? he managed to ask. His wife broke into tears as she stroked his tousled hair. It was so good to hear his voice again, even if he was still ill. "Oh John, how are you feeling my love?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and he said, "Dear wife, it is nothing." She kissed his lips softly and he wrapped his arm around her. John managed a weak smile for his beautiful wife. She pressed her cheek against his gently and whispered into his ear, "Darling husband of mine, I love you so much but sometimes I don't know why I get flustered when you carress me with your words of love." John sighed. "Liz, you hurt me so when you do that, for it makes me think that you don't love me." He said with feeling. She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my dear love. Forgive me, I realy don't mean to hurt you." He moaned with pleasure as his wife kissed him over and over. She stopped suddenly fearing that he was in pain. "Please, don't stop. I was only moaning in pleasure." Then he looked into her face. She looked very weary. "My beloved, please lay on my breast and get some sleep. I feel kind of tired myself and I want you to rest too." She smiled and said with one last kiss, "Yes dear."


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 4

John Shaw grew stronger and regained his health. However, his temple still ached. Elizabeth tried her best to be there for him but she was very exhausted. John noticed this and tried to get her to relax. But Liz only made herself busy. John worried but Liz only shrugged it off. She convinced her husband that she was fine. And he believed her. Everything was fine until one day while John was away on an urgent business trip.

* * *

It happened on a Friday afternoon. John had been gone for a long time and Liz was worried sick; literally. But she was up and walking around, still quite exhausted. Eventually, she got on her horse and went out for a ride, thinking that she needed fresh air. But her eyes where heavy and she could barely keep her head up. Then, it happened! A beaver happened to be crossing in front of the horse. The beaver seemed to come out of nowhere and as a result, spooked the horse. The horse reared and bucked. Elizabeth barely gripped the reins, but the horse took off at a fast speed. Liz was frightened. She couldn't control the horse. As they went deeper into the forest, the forest grew thicker. Elizabeth couldn't hold on much longer. And just as she was going to let go, a log met her head, knocking her off of her horse and putting her in a deep slumber.


	5. Frozen

Chapter 5

John rode home that night. He was happy to go home and see his beautiful wife after a long time. He was a little more than halfway home when he came up upon another horse. It wasn't just any horse; it was Elizabeth's. "Liz?" he called. Hearing nothing, he decided to search the area. Soon, he found her. Quickly, he ran to her, tears in his eyes. "Elizabeth? Darling, can you hear me? It's me, your love." He said, trying to rouse her. The night had turned cold. And soon, it began to snow. John looked around. He whistled and the two horses came to him. (He _was_ half Cherokee). As soon as it began to snow, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. Then, he carried her to his horse and mounted her on him (John's horse) . Soon, a worried John and an unconscious Elizabeth were on their way home

* * *

John Shaw soon ran into a frozen pond. He was too worried and too exhausted to realize he was walking over it when suddenly, he heard ice cracking. That's when he realized that he was over the pond. He 'tied' Liz to the horse and whipped both of them so that they reached the other side before the ice cracked. Unfortunately, the weight and galloping of the horses caused the ice to break and John went down just as he began to run. He was drowning for a second, but then he found an opening. He went up for air, and he got some, but went back under. His body was shivering uncontrollably. His lungs felt as if they were being crushed. John's fingers began to turn blue. After a while, he finally managed to get out. John dragged himself over to where the horses were. It was a miracle he had found them. However, he didn't know that hypothermia was settling into his body. He had stopped shivering, which was a bad sign that heat cannot be provided for the skin. (But back then, it was nearly impossible to tell) John knew he had to get home, but the heavy snow wasn't helping.


	6. My hero

Chapter 6

After two hours, John arrived home. Jason Bond took the horses to the stables and Aunt Lou and Liza put John's belongings in his room. John carried his wife to their room. When he got there, he put her on the bed, covered her and turned to Lou, who was watching the scene. "Make sure she is warm. Please, take care of her." He said weakly. John was wet, pale, freezing, exhausted, and injured. When he came out of the lake, a sharp corner of the ice jabbed his right side. "Yessuh. I take gud car of Miz 'Lizabeth. But wut 'bout you suh?" said Aunt Lou. John moaned before he could get the words out of his mouth. "Don't worry about me. My wife is the one that matters." he said, his teeth chattering. "Yessuh." Aunt Lou said, worried about the two. Then she left with Liza to get hot water bottles to warm the bed. As soon as they left, John collapsed into bed, wincing in pain. Then, he struggled to drag himself to his beautiful bride. he got on top of her, in effort to keep her warm without caring about himself. Then, his eyes closed and his head dropped upon her shoulder. His cheek against hers, his face in the pillow. Her face facing the ceiling, her body kept warm by his. The unconscious couple was unaware of what was going on around them.

* * *

_The next day_

Elizabeth felt warm when she awoke. Her head and joints ached, she felt dizzy, and she felt sore all over. But she was thankful for the warmth because she felt cold. Then she realized that John was lying next to her, still unconscious. He was also draped with lots of thick blankets. Elizabeth moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly over and over. Then she whispered into his ear,"Thank you for rescuing me, my brave knight." John didn't move or respond.


	7. Dreams and Disasters

Chapter 7

John didn't wake up. To Elizabeth, he had died. It had been nearly a month. And still, he was unconscious. She lay on top of him, kissed him, held him tight, and did everything else she could to keep him warm. But still, nothing. He was still breathing, just not responding.

* * *

John walked into a white area. He was in a white tuxedo, nothing black not even the bow. The white soon became a meadow. A forest meadow. John, still wearing white, walked the meadow as if he already knew where he was. Then, he stopped to look around, as if looking for someone. "John?" a voice asked. He turned, and there, he saw her. His wife that is. Smiling, he ran to her and took he into his arms. She buried her face in his breast and he held her closer and closer. "See? I told you I'd be fine." He said to Elizabeth. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. "Oh dearest, where are we?" He turned to her, and looking right into her eyes, he said, "We are going for a little walk." She smiled, believing him, thinking everything would be fine. And so, they walked. John entertained her by telling her jokes and stories. Soon, they arrived at a gate. There, they stopped. He turned to her, and said, "I'm going home. I want you to come with me." Elizabeth looked shocked and upset. "What?" she managed to ask. John looked sad. "I want you to come with me." "No, John no! You can't just give up on me like this! Please no!" "Elizabeth, my physical body is far too weak. I can't carry on on earth. But please, come with me." "John you know that's not possible! You can't do this to me! We have a future, maybe even a family!" "Dear I-" Elizabeth fell to her knees and sobbed. John's countenance was filled with sadness and regret. He knelt by her and pressed his cheek against hers while whispering,"I'm sorry Beloved, but I have to go."

* * *

Elizabeth awoke from her dream, trembling and crying. He was still breathing, and she lay on top of him again and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Another near disaster

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was still lying on her husband the next morning. Her eyes stung. She had another headache. And John was still not responding. Sighing, she got out of bed for the first time in two weeks. Liz faltered a little, but she managed to reach her sitting room. There, she sat picked up a book and read, trying to cheer herself up. She had sat there for a couple hours when she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked up. And when she did, she dropped the book she was reading and almost had a heart attack.

* * *

He looked drunk but he wasn't. He faltered a lot more than she, but he stood. He was paler than she was but he showed his face. His body was severely wounded while she only had a head injury. He was way weaker than her, but he still made the effort to come to her. John Shaw stood leaning against a wall for support. Elizabeth was frozen in shock. She pinched her self to see if this was real life. "Jumpin' Jiminy" she said, still in shock. "Why did you leave my side?" The weak and altered man managed to ask. She stood and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his chest, and sobbed. "You need not cry. Dear wife 'tis nothing. I told you I would be fine." Then he groaned, his eyes closed and he fell into her arms. She caught him, ad carried her husband to bed.

There, he opened his eyes again and managed a weak smile for Elizabeth. She kissed him over and over. John moaned not in pain, but in pleasure. His wife kept caressing him. She stoked his hair, rubbed his aching body; especially his chest, lay on top of him to keep him warm, and cuddled close to him. John remained silent and still, except wincing and grimacing every now and then. "Elizabeth-" John whispered. "Yes love?" she whispered, as she began to rub his right side. At that instant, John groaned loudly in pain. She released pressure in her hand. "Is this where it hurts the most?" she asked her husband. He just nodded, to full of pain to speak. She removed her hand from his side. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head on his breast. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His wife followed in suit.


	9. Caresses

Chapter 9

John was still asleep when Elizabeth awoke. She smiled. Her husband's heartbeat underneath her ear was good to listen to. His countenance looked serious and protective. Liz stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek. John moaned in complaint and tried to turn around, but Elizabeth held him down. "Why can't you let me sleep in peace wife? Please?" he asked, his eyes still closed. "I will if you stop moving and trying to turn around." she said, smiling. "Baby please, I'm exhausted. I'm in dire pain. I-" "Oh my poor baby!" She teased. "Well that's the last time I whisper sweet nothings in your ear at night." John said, eyes open and with a mischievous grin. "John Shaw!" his wife said, blushing and getting up. She went to get dressed. Without looking at him, she would have walked out the door if he hadn't stopped her. "What?" she asked, irritated. John looked slightly taken aback. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked. She just stared at him, and after a few moments, she left. John felt confused.

* * *

When John came down to join her for breakfast, she completely ignored him. John acted hurt. Every time she stared at him, she only saw pain from deep within in his sad, tired, dark diamond blue eyes. His right eye bared a scar. He did not look like the same John Shaw from several months ago. He had wondered what he had done wrong.

* * *

That night, as he lay in bed, he heard her crying in the next door. He got up and wandered to her room; _their _room. She was laying in bed with the lights off and crying. She was crying herself to sleep. John watched her, wondering what was wrong. He decided to wait after she fell asleep. Then, he would walk in and lay next to her. Of course, he looked at the consequences: Elizabeth would probably kick him out and slap him. John didn't care, nor did he have to wait long. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he wandered in there, and lay next to her. She felt his warm body curl up next to her. She felt his chest press gently against her back. He lay his cheek on hers, and held her in a way that told Liz that he didn't want to leave her side. To his surprise, she turned and buried her face in his chest. He kissed her and moaned, "I love you, my beloved. You are the girl of my eyes. You stole my heart." Elizabeth said nothing but moved closer. She felt her husband's protective nature. And she loved it. "Baby, I'm sorry, I just-" "Shhh, it's okay, you need not cry. I forgive you." He said, placing a finger on her red, ruby lips.


	10. Family

Elizabeth awoke in John Shaw's arms again the next day. She moaned in pleasure as John rubbed her aching back. John stopped and got out of bed. "Love, where are you going?" His wife asked. John put on his robe and said, "Oh nowhere. I'm just grabbing a book and going to the sitting room." "Oh," she said, watching him. He had read for an hour and Elizabeth soon got up to join him. He looked up with a smile. His reading glasses made him look just a tad bit older, but still handsome. She nestled up by his side, planting a kiss on his cheek. He put the book down and let her lay her head on his lap. "John," she began. "Yes dearest?" "You know we're married and all," "Yes." "But I think we're lacking something." John suddenly looked down at her in concern. "What?" he asked. Elizabeth stood and with a sly smile on her face, she said, "The rest of the family." John looked confused. Liz sat next to him again and whispered playfully in his ear, "the children." "Oh, right." John said, flushed. His heart was racing. He stopped for a moment. Then he stood, put the book back on the shelf, and drew Liz on his lap. "Beloved, you want to have children?" he asked seriously, looking into her light blue eyes. "Yes." she said with a small smile and sigh. "I always dreamed of marrying an amazing husband and having a family." Then she stopped. "D-do you want to?" she asked, afraid of his response. He smiled and said, "I must admit I haven't given it much thought. I always thought of having a daughter. She could be my Cinderella." Liz smiled and said, "Maybe one of these days, we will have a family." John kissed her and said, "Soon, I hope."


	11. Feeling safe

Chapter 11

Two months later, John Shaw rushed home. He was in such a hurry that he even fell off of his horse. But he didn't bother to check if he was fine, he just got on again and kept rushing. The horse galloped at top speed and John's heart was practically beating as fast as the horse's hooves. When he got home, he rushed to his wife's room and burst in. "I'm home Elizabeth!" he said, breathless. Liz awoke abruptly from her nap. "Do you find it necessary to wake me up?" she asked, a bit irritated. John kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Beloved, I didn't mean to. I suppose I am just excited and nervous about having this baby." Elizabeth looked at her husband tenderly. She pulled him towards her. He fell into bed, roughly landing next to her. She then said, "John, can you please unbutton your shirt?" John was caught off guard. His eyes widened at this. "Why?" he managed to asked. Elizabeth had a serious expression on her face. "I feel safer and warm when I cuddle next to you and you are in your bare chest." Then she said with a tired smile, "This is one of the things women like when they lay in bed with their men." John smiled back and said, "Well, if you put it _that_ way, then by all means, you shall have your wish darling." He began to unbutton his coat, his vest, and finally, his shirt. Elizabeth loosened his tie. Then, she lay on his well built chest. "It seems to me that you have been exercising on purpose." She teased. "Why do you say that?" He asked,holding her in his strong arms. "Oh John, hold me tight." she said, evading the question. She nestled closer to him. John held her tightly against him. "You really think I'm well built, love?" he asked her. She kissed his chest once and closed her eyes saying, "Yes. You are my knight in shining armor. My strong, brave, and handsome husband. " John kissed her. He was glad his wife was pregnant. He had really wanted a daughter. Although he didn't know what the baby was going to be, he believed with all of his heart that it was going to be a girl.


End file.
